


Imagine Trying To Choose Between Tony and Sam

by MotleyMoose



Series: Marvel Universe Imagines [1]
Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, The Avengers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotleyMoose/pseuds/MotleyMoose





	

“What are you talking about, Tony?” I asked, stunned. He had just dropped an emotional bombshell on me, and I was in no mood to bandy about.

“It doesn’t matter,” he growled, scrubbing absentmindedly through his dark hair with a grease-stained hand. “You still have feelings for him. Don’t even try to tell me I’m wrong.” There was fire in his eyes as he stared me down. “We have a history. It was toxic, yeah, but there was also some good in it.” He paused, biting his lip as he looked away. “I know you’ve got a thing for Falcon, and I know things went to shit for us, but…” His bright brown eyes pierced my soul. “I want to try again. I want us to work.”

Defeated, I slumped against the balcony railing. It was no use trying to talk to him when he was so adamant about my feelings for Sam Wilson. It was just easier to give up, to let him continue his drunken rant than it was to try to reason with him.

But I couldn’t do that. I couldn’t do that to our friendship, to the feelings I had for him. I closed my eyes, sighing. “It’s… it’s not like that, Tony. We do have a history, but…” Pausing, I looked down at my hands, fidgeting with the hem of my sweater. “I just don’t know anymore. Everything is so conflicted that I-”

Tony interrupted me, pulling me to him, his lips crashing into mine. I stood, momentarily shocked, before melting into his arms and eagerly returning the kiss. His hands roamed from my hair to my waist, greedily hugging me closer. For a moment, all was right with the world. This was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, the one that I truly, deeply loved. But once again, Sam floated into my thoughts, and my chest constricted painfully as the doubt filled my mind.

Breaking the kiss, I took a step back, my hands pushing gently on his broad chest. “Tony, I… I can’t. Not right now.”  
I could see his heart breaking right in front of me as the realization hit him. “Oh,” he breathed, shoving his hands into the pockets of his coat. “Right.” His eyes glistened as he took a deep breath. “Sorry. I, uh. I guess I’ll go, then.”

Reaching out, my fingertips grazed his sleeve. “Wait. Please.”

Shaking his head, Tony pushed past me, heading back towards the main engine room. “I need to go make sure Banner hasn’t blown anything up yet.”

I watched his retreating form, willing myself not to shed a tear. 

As soon as he had disappeared through the doorway, I cried until there was nothing left


End file.
